


你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗（其之二）

by Srrow



Series: 你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Relationships: Pharma/Prowl (Transformers), background Optimus Prime/Ratchet, background Pharma/Ratchet
Series: 你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209545
Kudos: 2





	你会给每晚睡觉起个名字吗（其之二）

还在后台激活的时候，他就能听见飞快的敲击键盘的声音。往前四百万年，药师并没有什么赖床的经验，在没有和任何人说过的方面，他恐惧上线启动不完整的这段混沌，结论而言表现出有些偏执的自律，但自检报告里标黄的警告还是在这几秒里挤了进来，于是他不得不清楚意识到“宿醉”才刚刚开始。

“警车……”他叫了叫那边岁月静好的罪魁祸首，输入的声音稍一停顿，“你个混蛋。”

而后又发出接续的咔嗒咔嗒。

汽车人的总参谋日理万机，极偶尔，他们能找到一个彼此都空闲的时刻相约，药师总在挑拨他“你应该去把嫌你阴鸷的人都睡了，这样他们一定相信你电路里有战士的脉冲”上乐此不疲。而后警车就会带着些警车不该有的恼羞成怒证明他确实有那种鲁莽的部分。

“和你够偶尔消遣了”还有余裕的时候，警车会配合点话，特地用仿佛告白的暧昧台词玩他的博弈，他们关系起源于汽车人的战术核心需要解决对接期间信息交流和生理需求间的矛盾。当然患者本身的意愿是需要一套硬件阻隔的加密或者彻底摒除后者这部分麻烦，但药师在一本正经的风险分析之后写上了方案C——毕竟看那一副俊俏面甲表情管理失效着实有趣。

出乎双方的意料，源于自负的初次相处后两个人都意见不大。药师一边理自检信息一边用一级缓存的流读取对那边办公的没事人破口大骂，几个周期后警车终于被拉入“我都不知道医学院还教‘文学鉴赏’”、“我也不知道他渣的法学院教凌虐逼供”的幼稚争吵。警车关掉投影屏，坦言“老实说，以你的逻辑能力，我没想到你会做出我是个好人的判断”，三遍分析之后药师在里面捕捉到1%的歉意，继而惊愕于警车真的还有那么一点像个人。

他们关系不好——当年警车用他引以为傲的逻辑与必要性把药师从浩瀚的执业医师档案里找出来，顶着那对刺镜的角雕出现在消毒舱的两面玻璃外时，药师正在等RX075锈菌感染样本能量液离心。类似于故人的头雕剪影让药师触动了一条根源命令，好在它们真的很红。“不看颜色舔起来有多像？”后来他们偶尔拆卸，警车从来不吝有怨报怨，药师安慰自己银河系首屈一指的战术头脑难免魔高一尺，与其动怒不如认输进对方的编排摸索到不远的接收器说点荤话——但至少在干混账事层面他们很合得来。

“我是什么？救护车政审的赠品？”公众意义上初次接触的那天，这句话接在“油性还是水性溶剂？”的后面。警车答案简明扼要：“你是让飞行单位相信他们会受到平等对待的模板。”多年后，药师终于学会怼他一句“你有本事对着天火说一样的，别怕火种和脑模块还连着我就能修”，但当时，他只能恼怒地再问一遍“你到底要水还是油？”。

那之后，战争变成后来那样之前，一如警车所有的未卜先知，他们有过一次只有四个人的私下会谈。房间里另外三个人为“我信任救护车”、“我可以为药师的技术做保证”和“擎天柱你不能靠‘信任’和‘老朋友’维持一个政权”各执一词，药师想要查查《青激光》“暂时停刊”的“暂时”究竟有多久但发现这个地方根本没办法连接任何信号，于是不得不做点什么结束煎熬。“问题不大，我忠于救护车。”发言的效果相当令人满意，药师探知到警车情绪模块的存在，看到救护车一只手捂着光镜撑在桌上，最后，听到擎天柱用领导模块会选中的声音说“谢谢你成为汽车人的首席医官”。

和所有飞机一样，药师总得在空间更大的一侧才得以侧卧，他看不见坐在书桌前的警车，但还是充满把握地责怪起“我跟你说了多少次，你一天坐二十个大周期，再斜着你的主传动会有扭角——”

“——然后有一天我会侧翻进弹坑再撞碎因为代偿磨损脆弱的离合片。”尽管这么说着，药师还是能听见机械动作的声音，就连毫无波澜播放着长句子的声音听起来都不属于昨晚那个炉渣。


End file.
